Ni No Kuni: Masked Souls
by Thegoosepotions
Summary: Oliver has been brought back to the world of Ni No Kuni, sent by a mysterious woman to protect the world once again. Meeting new and old friends along the way, they unite together to defeat the new foe that intends to bring despair to the world. Takes place 1 year after Ni No Kuni 2. Rated T just to be safe!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

(Author's note real quick: should mention that Oliver is probably a young adult in this story. That will be explained later hopefully).

The last thing Oliver could remember was meeting with a young woman. She had hair that was black with a shade of green in the mix, these cute little fish earrings that looked like they glowed a little, and had been wearing a flowey violet dress. Before Oliver had left to be sent to the world of magic, yes, the same world where he defeated the White Witch, she had given him a set of white robes. The robes resembled something that the Zodiarch would've worn, but instead of the gold chest plate that held a cape, it was replaced with a white cloak held together with a gold gem that was outlined by black. Not too mention a pure white mask had covered his face that also hid his eyes. Oliver didn't know exactly why it was necessary, despite the woman saying that he would find out soon enough.

In Oliver's grasps was a silver wand. It was decorated with blue crystals along the sides, giving off a powerful vibe. The crystals almost looked as if they had something swirling inside it. Perhaps magic?

There was one question on Oliver's mind...where exactly was he? He was in a forest, yeah, but that didn't tell him where he was in the world.

The grass was tinted amber and brown, the huddled trees were twisted but beautiful, their leaves fell to the ground with a golden color, swaying slowly and softly. The air was chilly with the slight wind faintly blowing. The sky was a magnificent sight, painted like it was dusk. Oliver could stare at this place all day if it weren't for something on his mind.

Before he had been teleported to this forest, Oliver was given a task. Find his way to the kingdom of Evermore and protect the world. There was a kingdom called Evermore? He knew a place called Evermore, but it certainly wasn't a kingdom. Whatever the place was, he would find it. Protecting the world though...that was something that wasn't clear. What did the woman mean by "protecting the world"? Perhaps that question would be answered later.

"Wow...what a gorgeous place.". Oliver commented. He began to walk along the forest path, admiring the scenery while also focusing on the task at hand. Nothing except his footsteps could be heard and the slight breeze. Somehow though, it all felt too quiet. Weren't there supposed to be monsters that would attack him? Maybe this was a peaceful forest?

Oliver stopped midway in his tracks after a while. Was it just him, or did he hear shouting? Not playful shouting either. He ran to where the voices were coming from, taking out his wand in case of battle.

When Oliver arrived, he was greeted by a growl. Looking straight ahead of him was a giant monster. It was the size of the trees, if not, bigger. Its crimson body and tail were lean and had spikes covered all over it, along with its claws looking like they could cut someone in half. Its sharp crooked teeth stuck out from its snout. The two eyes were amber and were filled with daggers, staring right into Oliver's soul. The monster's torn ears flattened, screeching out loud. The monster pounced towards Oliver from two to all fours, hissing. It leaped from tree to tree, leaving claw marks on the bark. Good to know this wasn't a peaceful forest.

'Think fast Oliver!'. Oliver thought to himself. Conjuring up a spell, he could feel the magical energy of heat and fire flow through his veins. This spell was all too familiar to him, seeing as it was one of the first spells he learned. With a burst of orange, a bright fireball appeared from his wand. It glowed brightly, reflecting on the wizard's mask.

"Fireball!". Oliver shouted. He unleashed the orb of fire on the beast just before it could pin him to the ground. It was slammed into a nearby boulder, breaking it into pieces. It was taking a while to get back up.

'Perfect, I countered his attack!'. Oliver casted another fireball, sending it straight at the monster. Again, it slammed the monster into the ground. It seemed that fire spells were effective against this monstrosity. Probably because it was a creature of the forest that wasn't so strong against fire.

Oliver knew he couldn't keep casting the same spell over and over again. He would run out of magic and strength with no way to get it back. Before he could react, an axe stained with blood was sent flying at the creature who had just gotten up. It screeched with rage and pain as the axe hit it on its side. A man with brown hair and quite a lot of muscle had suddenly charged towards the beast, retrieving the axe and soon hitting the monster constantly with it. Oliver could see a girl with pink hair grabbing a bow from the bloodied ground and began firing a storm of arrows at it. Before they knew it, the monster had been struck down. It growled weakly before collapsing to the ground, fading into nothing. Whoever these two were, they weren't messing around! They both walked towards Oliver, both letting their weapons fade. How in the world?!

The girl with pink hair looked at Oliver. He noticed that she wore a cloak that's pattern resembled a leopard, or whatever animal had that type of fur in this world. It was a bit torn. Underneath it was a sleeveless green dress.

"Oi, how'd you know that we were in some trouble back there? Gotta say, you put up a real fight against that thing! Thanks for helping us out!". She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm glad I could help. Are you both alright?". Oliver asked with concern. The girl and man nodded.

"Who 're ye lad? Ye got a lot a' strength in that wand o' ye's.". The man asked. He had somewhat bushy eyebrows and mustache on his face, along with a very colorful badana. Around his neck was a necklace of possibly teeth. His clothing was definitely meant for combat, heck, he had combat boots as well.

"Oliver. My name's Oliver.". The wizard said.

"Nice to meet you Oliver! I'm Tani!". The girl said excitedly while brushing some hair off to the side.

"Name's Batu.". The man stated.

"It's nice to meet you Tani and Batu. Um, about your scratches and everything...". Oliver looked at the cuts and bruises along the two's skin. They looked like they definitely needed treatment.

"Oh, yeah. We'll get some soreway back home since we used all of our's up while fighting that monster.". Tani said. Wait.

"What's soreway?". Oliver asked. He only ever knew of spells and bandages that healed someone in this world. Not too mention certain foods. Batu raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms."Ye don't know what soreway is? It's commen knowledge around here! It's a plant perfect for healing ye sores and other casualties away! Depending on the type o' course.". He told Oliver. _Oh,_ so that's what it was. Good to know. That would probably be better than having to use magic to heal himself and others if needed.

"Ah, so that's what it is. I've never really heard of something like that. All I ever knew were spells that could help in battle with healing and even some food that you could take a quick bite of in the moment.". Oliver explained. Tani's eyes widen.

"Did you say spells?! Blimey, that's incredible! I've never heard or seen anything quite like that! I've only known spells used to cause damage or for other stuff like unlocking things, but healing? You HAVE to show me that! The only healing items we have are soreway, a variety of tears, some treats, that sort of stuff! The food that's made now doesn't really heal you, it's just sort of made to give you a boost in battle and fill you up a bit. There's also this spell that Evan can use that can completely revive someone, and-". Jeez, how much had changed?! Also, who was Evan?

"Who's Evan?". Oliver asked.

"He's one of our best friends! Lots of people know him as the King of Evermore though. He's really respected around the world, you know. Defeated the Horned-One, brought peace to the world after defeating Doloran, and is building a kingdom where everyone can as he calls it, lives happily ever after. Surprised you don't know about him at all!". Tani explained. Oh. That made sense. Sort of. An idea popped into Oliver's mind.

"If you know him, do you perhaps think you can possibly...take me to him?". If these guys could take him to King Evan, then that would be great!

"Course lad! After all, ye did help us back there. Come on.". Batu said. Tani nodded in agreement. Perfect! Before the three were on their way, there was only one more thing Oliver had to do.

"Wait, if you two could stay still for a second please...". The two were confused, but reluctantly agreed, standing in place. Oliver felt the feeling of hope and strength rushing through his veins. He pointed straight at Tani and Batu, letting a bright green light surround them. Immediately, the wounds and bruises that were there before had vanished into thin air. The reactions on the two's faces were filled with shock and curiosity. Healing Touch was wonderful.

"Did you just...". Tani's voice trailed off. She was amazed at how such a spell existed. She stared at her arm and then at what would be Oliver's face if there wasn't a mask covering it. Batu grinned.

"Now we're really taking ye to Evan, now come on!". He said, starting to walk. Tani and Oliver followed. They chatted a bit on the way out the forest, with Tani commenting on Oliver's outfit and Batu asking if he knew how to do any close ranged attacks and how much he actually knew of this world. They were out of the forest in no time, eventually making their way to an area that stretched on for miles. The grass that covered the area was gold like the sun, swaying with the nice breeze. There were little patches of trees that had a hint of orange and red mixed in. Oliver could see that in the distance was an ocean.

"Welcome to the Heartlands, home o' Evermore.". Batu said, taking a moment to enjoy the view before continuing.

Oliver didn't know a lot of things about the world now, but he would learn about it again just like before, and would do whatever it took to protect it.

(Author's note: Oof Ok. So uh, hi, I'm Thegoosepotions. This is my first story I have ever posted on here so I have no clue if I'm doing things right. But uh, anyways. I was just playing NiNoKuni ll one night and was like,"What if I made some crossover between the first and second NiNoKuni games?". Reading other fanfics makes ya want to write some. So yeah, I came up with this. I apologize if the characters were out of character, I'll try to get better. Also, how the heckadoodle do accents work? Also, how does someone make good names for stories? Anyways, please give me constructive criticism for the future!)


	2. Chapter 2: Evermore

(Author's note: How do accents work because I feel like ditching them entirely-).

In the kingdom of Evermore, buildings were huddled close together, shops side by side with only tiny gaps between them. The wide cobbled pathways that ran continuously in the country had lampposts and different little shop stands to the side. Every building had some sort of inspiration from each culture in the world, after all, Evermore was a diverse kingdom. Children ran around, playing, while adults tended to errands and other things. The only feeling you could feel in the atmosphere was a sense of happiness and hope. It felt like there was almost nothing to worry about.

Evan watched from a window of the throne room, smiling. He was waiting for Tani and Batu to return, checking constantly for when they arrived. Lofty, his kingmaker, stood besides him, rolling his eyes.

"They'll get here when they get here!". Lofty told him.

"I know Lofty, but they've been away for several days now. What if-".

"Spineshiver Grove is days away from here! Of course they'll be gone for a couple of days!". Lofty sighed, looking up at Evan."Ya know mun, I've had this really weird feeling recently. A good one!". He told the boy.

"Why's that?". Evan asked.

"I dunno! It just came outta nowhere!". The kingmaker said."I got a hunch, but it could be something to do with that dream of youer's!".

"Hm?".

It was a few days ago, maybe just after Tani and Batu left for Spineshiver Grove, when the young boy had a dream. He had been standing on a grassy hill with a woman in front of him. It was Aranella, Evan's governess in the kingdom of Ding Dong Dell before a coup had happened. She had been wearing the same dress on the day of her death, but instead of dying, she was happy.

"Evan, be on the look out for a man wearing a white mask. He'll help you out for the journey ahead of you, alright?".

"...alright, but Nella, what's going to happen?".

Before Evan had got the answer, he woke up in the same bed he always slept in.

"You really think so?". Evan asked Lofty.

"Well, there's only one way to find out! Here they come!". Lofty pointed out, making Evan turn around to see Tani and someone else approaching the castle."Told you they'd make it.".

"Oi, Evan! We're back! Batu's gone reporting back to the guy who sent us to deal with that thing!". Tani shouted, entering the castle. She ran up to Evan, who by the time they had reached the castle, was in front of his throne. Evan smiled before noticing the man that followed Tani. A white mask covered his face.

"Who's that over there?". Lofty asked, looking at the man. Tani grinned."That's Oliver. He helped us back there when we were fighting that monster!".

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty.".

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Oliver.". This was the wizard that Aranella had told Evan about, no doubt about it.

"Your Majesty, I mean to discuss something with you. If you don't mind, of course!". Oliver told Evan.

"Oh, of course you may! What is it?". Evan waited for Oliver's response. Tani left the two to talk, walking to somewhere else in the castle.

"You see, I've been sent here by someone. I don't know who they are exactly, but they've instructed me to stay here.". Oliver explained.

"I know.". Replied Evan, shocking Oliver a little."I was told by someone to expect you, although I didn't think I would've met you so soon.".

So far this was going good."Does this mean I'll be allowed to stay here in Evermore then?". Evan nodded."You helped Tani and Batu, so how could I not let you stay?".

"Don't forget about him going to help you!". Lofty chimed in from nowhere. Oh, well that was a little helpful on what to do after reaching Evermore, not really though."He should probably stay in the castle, shouldn't he? If he's gonna help you out, then he probably shouldn't run all the way up here from town.". Evan nodded.

"We have a spare room for you. If you would follow me...". Evan walked into a corridor of doors, leading Oliver to what would soon be his room and home in Evermore.

Evan pushed open a set of doors, revealing a room to Oliver. The room had white marble flooring with a red carpet in the center and had turquoise wall. The room was circular, having some paintings of different landscapes on it. Against it was a bed decorated with white blankets between two large windows. There was also a fireplace on the left side of the room, and a small bookshelf and desk on the right.

"Are you ok with this?". Evan asked. Oliver nodded, being left to get used to his new room.

Meanwhile...

"So, the wizard has returned, has he?".

"He's all grown up as well!".

"His power is stronger, no doubt about it. Should we not...test it in some way, Your Excellence?".

"Indeed we should. In order to see if he has finally stabilized his magic, we shall send...a test. A test that shall prove to us if he is strong enough to withstand what comes ahead.".

"But this monster that you summon would only be a mere annoyance to him, would it not? He IS the one who defeated The White Witch after all, is he not?".

"He is still new to this world in way. I can tell he has not used much magic until now. He has not reached his full potential just yet, so this would be quite enough of a challenge.".

"Ah yes, of course.".

(Yo, an author's note: I hated writing this chapter tbh. Idk, it felt like no matter how much I rewrote it, it just wasn't good. Also, I struggled with keeping characters in character again so yeah, still working on that. Hopefully the next chapter will be better since I'll be focusing on what characters I've already introduced. It will probably be in chapter 5 maybe(?) where I'll introduce characters, new ones and old ones. Please give constructive criticism so that I can improve in the future!).


	3. Chapter 3: Uncovering the Past

"Your Majesty, there's something urgent that we must discuss." A General named Min Ti said as she walked in the throne room. Several others followed behind her.

Evan looked at them. Clearly they were upset about something.

"Min Ti, and, um...everyone else, what's going on?" He asked.

"We need to talk about this new arrival that you simply let into the castle." Min Ti responded.

"Not to mention that you didn't even question him at all." Another General, Grimm, added.

"He saved Batu and Tani's life." Evan replied back. Min Ti just shook her head.

"Still, as generals of Evermore, it is all our duty to make sure that this man is no threat to you, Your Majesty. That is why we have prepared a trial for him. We've come to you for your approval."

"Uh..." Yeah, maybe Oliver was somewhat suspicious with the mask of his, but surely he could be trusted, right? After all, he saved two of his best friend's lives! Could he really not be trusted?

"Your Majesty, choose wisely. Have a test to see that he is truly loyal or risk having a traitor in our ranks?"

Evan remembered that time. That time where someone had betrayed him, killing one of his dear friends. Luckily it was all fake and just a plan to retrieve something, but after that, Evan had soon decided that he couldn't just let somebody into the ranks so easily for now on. He didn't ever want to be betrayed for real, especially not by someone who he trusted.

"Very well then."

Meanwhile...

Oliver explored the new environment he was introduced to. Well, it was more of exploring the bookshelf in his room. It had many books, all very different from each other. There were dictionaries for different languages, history books, books about different kingdoms that Oliver definitely didn't recognize, etc. Whoever occupied this room probably didn't know much about this world.

He picked up a random book. It was one about the history of the kingdoms, having a small map on the cover and was colored red. He opened it, looking at the first chapter. It seemed to just be about the first civilizations that inhabited the world, with some eventually becoming empires or crumbling away to the ground. He recognized some of the kingdoms. Ding Dong Dell, Al Mamoon, and Hamelin were all there. Speaking of them, what had happened to them? Oliver couldn't remember much before being brought here again. He could remember visiting the world from time to time as he got older, but he hadn't visited for a couple of years.

Or so he thought.

The more he read the book, the more he uncovered. What he found out had shocked him.

The pages had said:

 _A couple of thousand years ago, a great plague had spread across the land. It had killed many great empires like Hamelin. Hamelin has soon disappeared from existence shortly after the event. Nobody knows where it went, but historians theorized it had something to do with the Great Plague._

 _Al Mamoon was riddled with constant sand storms. Not many wanted to risk going out, so many were forced to stay indoors and do the best they could to keep the sand out before the storm was over. These storms could last for a couple of days and resulted in many lives lost from starvation, dehydration, sickness, etc. Once the deadly storms were finally over, the remaining survivors tried hard to rebuild their society, but failed. Eventually, they left their home and settled in kingdoms like Ding Dong Dell._

 _Today, Ding Dong Dell is thriving just like back then. However..._

 _One year ago, Prince Evan, son of King Leonhard, was to be crowned king of Ding Dong Dell. A coup lead by the now known as King Mausinger did not allow this to happen however, and had chased Prince Evan out of the kingdom. Mausinger had now been crowned king and the discrimination that Mouse Kind had endured was now flipped onto the Grimalkin. Grimalkin has been arrested for the smallest things, chased out of their homes, and driven into a small area in the sewers. That was until King Evan, once known as Prince Evan, had finally freed Ding Dong Dell of its leader's blindness. Things were soon back to normal._

Oliver had to close the book for a moment.

Hamelin and Al Mamoon...gone?

Esther, Swaine, Marcissan, were all of them...gone?

How many years had passed since he last visited? What had happened to his friends? What had happened to all the people he helped? Cassiopeia, Mr.Drippy, Kublai, Tengry...

Oliver had to take off his mask for a moment, visibly shaking. No, surely they all didn't die, right...?

Taking a deep breath, he put on his mask. He placed the book back where it was. He realized the map was very different from before. Gosh, that wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Oliver said, stumbling a little before reaching the door, opening it to see a guard.

"King Evan would like to see you in the Throne Room." The guard explained, leaving to who knows where.

What could King Evan want? There was only way to find out. Without a thought, Oliver headed to the Throne Room, preparing himself for what was to come.

(Author's note: oh shoot, hi, I'm back! Ok, so I originally decided that I would quit making this fic, but then I decided to come back to it and got back on here again. I'll be honest, I still don't like how I wrote the first two chapters, but hey, can't really go back, right? Anyways, I wanted to explain what the heck happened and such. In this chapter I decided to go ahead and explain some things about the history and everything. Please give constructive criticism so that I can improve!)


End file.
